Across Generations
by bfaith666
Summary: Draco Malfoy was just trying to save his mother. Harry Potter was just trying to hide a book. Ron Weasley was just trying to get used to his feelings for Hermione. Hermione was just trying to help her friends. When these four get thrust into the future, into their children's lives, things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy POV

Ugh I thought, What is the precious Golden Trio planning now, as I saw Potter, Granger, and Weasel huddled together at the entrance to the Great Hall. I continued to inconspicuously watch them over my copy of the Daily Prophet, casually glancing up as I read more about the Ministries "Protocol" for dealing with the Dark Lord's return. Pathetic, this business is, having random questions asked before you could enter your home, if the Dark Lord wanted someone dead, they would be dead, Except for St. Potter of course. Nothing could possibly touch him. I watched as the group of Gryffindors exited the Great Hall and decided to follow them. They could be plotting against the Dark Lord, and I need to do everything in my power to stay in his good books, for my mother's sake. I casually walked toward the door and exited without anyone noticing, at least I hoped no one noticed. I hid around the corners of the halls as I followed them. I notice that we were in a corridor on the seventh floor, the one the Room of Requirement was in. I watched as they entered and ran in before they closed the door. The room they were in was full of things, random stuff, books, quills, parchments, old brooms, random trinkets and lots of other shit.

The Gryffindors walked to a shelf and Potter hesitantly put a book on the shelf. His potions book. I was looking at them when something shiny hanging on a shelf caught my attention . A time turner. I totally forgot of my plans to follow the Trio and walked toward it. I grabbed and looked at it. It was indeed a time turner. I was continuing my examination of it and thinking of all the things I could use it for when Granger yelled my name. I was startled out of my thoughts, so startled that I dropped the time turner. It shattered. I looked at it for second as the Trio ran towards me, watching as it engulfed the entire area around us in sand. I felt as though I was being forced through a tube, similar to Apparating. I couldn't see anything and my tongue felt heavy. Suddenly, all the sand cleared and I noticed the Trio around me.

"What the bloody hell was that," Weasel exclaimed. I looked around and noticed that we were back in the seventh floor corridor, but it looked different, newer. But everything in Hogwarts is relatively old, they haven't added anything since the Founders Era.

" I was going to ask you the same question," said a voice that came from around the corner.

"Who the hell are you," I said, when he came around the corridor and I noticed the Slytherin tie around his neck.

"I think I should be asking you that question," he replied, smirking. I noticed that he looked scarily similar to me, especially with that smirk, my smirk, the Malfoy signature smirk. He had platinum blonde hair, cold grey eyes, and pale skin. The only noticeable difference was that his face was slightly longer and his nose was a bit larger than mine.

" I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," I replied returning the smirk, when I noticed that the smirk fell off his face and he looked confused.

"I'm Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy," he replied, still looking extremely confused.

"That's not possible, I am the only Malfoy underage alive, " I replied, returning his confused look with one of my own.

"Who are they," he answered, changing the subject.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley," Granger replied evenly,not bothering to hide her confusion.

"Motherf**ker," the boy, scorpius suddenly shouted.

"What?," I asked. Still confused about who exactly he was.

"What year are you from," he asked quickly, with a shocked expression.

"What the bloody hell do you mean what year are we from, its 1996 if that what you're asking," Weasel replied in a loud outburst.

"No its 2021," Scorpius replied, with an eye roll.

"Oh sh*t," I said, as I realized what had happened.

"What the bloody hell is going on, " Weasley shouted again.

"We time traveled into the future because Granger yelled and made me drop the time turner I was holding and it shattered sending us here," I said impatiently.

" Oh so you're going to turn this all around on me, when you were the one who was following us in the first place," she snapped defensively.

"We don't have time for this Mudblood," I snapped back.

"Don't call her that," Potter yelled, finally saying something, as Weasley was seething at me and Granger was attempting to calm him.

"Whatever Potter, we don't have time for this, as I just said," I replied, I was beginning to get pissed off.

I turned towards Scorpius as he said, " I'll take you guys to the Headmistress, she'll know what to do, just stay behind me and don't let anyone see you, your faces are very recognizable in the Wizarding World, as is your hair Weasley so keep your head down."

"Ok," Weasel replied, deciding for once that this was not the time to argue.

I walked right behind him and asked how exactly he was related to me.

**"I'm your son," he replied evenly, letting it sink in. **


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV (continued)

"Holy sh*t," I replied, shocked. "Wait so what happened, who'd I marry, was the Dark Lord killed?,".

"Slow down, slow down, I'll explain everything I can as soon as we talk to the Headmistress," he replied with a small chuckle.

"Wait! Who's the Headmistress?," Granger asked, shouting.

"Shh! Don't draw attention to yourself, and its Professor McGonagall," he snapped at her.

"Wait you mean that old bat is still alive!," Weasel said laughing.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, I am," Professor McGonagall said, tightlipped.

**Weasel looked abashed as he stared at his feet. "Mr. Malfoy, would you be kind enough to send a patronus to Ms. Potter and your sister, telling them to meet me in my office. I'll gather the rest of the Potters and Weasley's while you escort these people to my office, and don't tell anyone. No one in this school can keep secrets," said McGonagall.**

"Yes Professor," Scorpius said, and out of his wand came a silver serpent. "Lils, Cas, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office," he said to it, then in floated down the corridor.

"How'd you know we were here, Professor?," Potter asked as she turned to walk away.

"I make a point of knowing everything that goes on in my school Mr. Potter, know kindly follow Mr. Malfoy to my office," she replied, and then turned and walked away.

"The paintings probably told her Harry," Granger said, when she noticed the confused look Potter had on his face.

We walked down several flights of stairs and passed a few students, but no one gave us a second glance. We had finally stopped in front of the stone gargoyles in front of the Headmistress's office, when Scorpius exclaimed that he didn't know the password.

"Its Venomous Tentacula," a girl with short, bright red hair and a pale face said from next to us. The gargoyles began to move.

How'd you know that Lily?," Scorpius asked sternly.

"Oh I was here yesterday," she, Lily replied smirking.

"For what, exactly?," he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said still smirking as she began to ascend the steps.

"Lily, Lily Potter what did you do," he asked, hardening his voice.

She turned around and said, "relax Scorpius I just beat the sh*t of some Hufflepuff, Merlin, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep worrying like that, she said, laughing.

"Who exactly did you beat up Lils, and what was your punishment," he said, though now his voice was more amused.

"She beat up McMillan after he called me Death eater scum," replied a voice from the bottom of the stairs. We all turned around and saw a blonde chick that looked an awful lot like me and Scorpius.

**"Hey, Scor, hey Lils, who are these idiots and what am I doing here?," replied the girl.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Scorpius POV**

"These idiots are The Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy," I said smirking at my little sister as I watched her normally composed face turn to shock.

" Wait, are you serious? These can't be them! These are teenagers! How the f**k did this happen!?," She yelled in shock.

"Time turner mishap, now we should really be going up" I replied, amused. We all walked up the stairs to the Headmistresses office.

"So who are those two," Potter asked me once we were inside.

"Hey Jackass! Were right here ask us yourselves," Lily said, smirking.

"So who are you then?," asked Granger, attempting politeness.

"Well, I'm Lily Potter and thats Cassiopeia Malfoy," Lily replied.

"Wait, Potter!?," the 'Boy-Who-Lived exclaimed.

"Yes Potter! Hi Daddy!," she sneered.

"Wait, Dad! I had kids! I lived!," he exclaimed.

"Did you say Malfoy! Is she your sister?," asked Draco, acting much calmer now that the news had time to sink in.

"Yeah! I am his sister! Hi Father," Cass replied, answering him.

"But Malfoy's never have girls," he said, letting his mask slip to show confusion.

"Well clearly you broke that cycle, genius," she replied sarcastically.

"Well this is exciting, a little family reunion," a voice said, coming from one of the portraits on the far wall. 


End file.
